


An outworldly gamble

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: DOTA 2 - Freeform, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Smut, dota2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raigor Stonehoof takes on a gamble with a man, and ends up having to pay a debt to the Harbinger in an odd and lewd encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An outworldly gamble

Deep within the many towns and cities laid the districts of the 'Others', a place where humanoids were never to be seen- and quite the opposite. The streets' life was coloured full with monstrous and outworldly beings. From the many rodent-like bipedal men and women to the almost alien creatures that managed to integrate into society and its poor man's district. It wasn't quite a pretty sight, but what mattered was that many had gotten along, even if the way to get around in these parts was either by illegal trade, pit fighting, gambling or prostitution. However, there were only few that could climb so high in this dirt-ladder that they could just come around to gamble and win. And some- as much as they wanted to dare, even tried daring things for a reasonable sum of money.

Common to these lands was the Earthshaker, whilst his history dates to respect of the earth and inner peace with the power to shake tectonic plates, he had a need to sometimes roll the dice or try his luck, with moderation of course. However, this day wasn't quite his, with a hefty pouch of a thousand gold he came in, and with a debt of more than three-thousand he left the premises. Confronted and threatened, the Earthshaker was definitely in a tight spot to even try and figure out what to do. Many things he already tried. Gambling and pit fighting were two of those, but he was quickly expelled from combat as it became clear that he possessed inhuman power- and could virtually be unbeaten in it. Nonetheless however, it netted him a good pair thousand, and was left with a 'mere' one-thousand-coin debt.

However, sun was setting and the Earthshaker was quite frankly rather nervous about it- if it did not mean he had the money next sunrise it'd mean that he was in a land of trouble and hurt. He went from door to door, asking if there were little favours to be done here and there for coin and resources, yet either it was denied or he received no payment after hours of labour, and it made him only more and more stressed and agitated. However, within time he merely decided to look out of the box- and soon found an answer in the form of a colossal, obsidian centaur with the powers to shatter mind and world alike- the breath of a thousand warnings and the voice of impending doom. They were soon face-to-face, and the Earthshaker slightly squinted his eyes to even see him properly, to focus on what stood in front of him. 

Even before the Earthshaker opened his mouth to let a single noise escape, the Harbinger spoke first to explain his presence.

"I know what you ask of, Earthshaker." He stated, an almost harsh or stern tone to some, "I know well for that you require aid and funds, and it is something I may or may not provide- but there is a condition on this." Adding to the sentence, the Harbinger left his staff afloat in the air as it seemed to be in its own gravitational field, his arms crossed over his chest, "I care not much what you think this of, but I do know one thing- and that is that your remaining debt will not be fulfilled unless you co-operate, and I have foreseen the future." He added, getting closer, "It is  _grim_."

The Earthshaker responded with a huff, pouting up his mouth as his gaze frowned, stepping backwards as whilst he found truth in the Harbinger's words, there wasn't much else he could do- and the thought of helping him was a slight conflict. However, despite all that he probably had no choice. The man adjusted his form, and merely rolled his eyes as he let out a little sigh of distrust. "Yet how would I trust you if you don't fight under the Radiant, or even come from here? The Earthshaker knows well who to trust and who not to, Harbinger."

The Harbinger responded with a chuckle and an almost-noticeable smile on his face as he shook his head and then overthrew it with a serious gaze.

"Do you have a choice?" He said, grinning a little as he got closer with his head towards the Earthshaker, he held forth a small armband, made of obsidian and green gems, something that could the other give the impression of a slave of sorts, but the Harbinger soon explained what it was.

"Wear this, and you're immune to my magic, for you're going to need it."

With grumbling and muttering inside, the Earthshaker reluctantly grabbed the armband and slid it only his forearm, for his actual regular arm was too big to fit. Despite it's rough and strong exterior, it seemed to adjust well around it and respond to the expansion and whatnot of the Earthshaker's muscle, and it was quite odd to think of it. But he ignored that part, but he did look back at the Harbinger and merely wondered, 'what now?'

 

Soon, his question was answered as the Harbinger gripped his staff and elevated into the air by his wings, "What I require of you is your earthly powers, a guess quite easy and simple, but what I need of you mostly is your co-operation." He said, "Deep within an area, rat-like creatures have dug deep and beyond, having uncovered things that must remain unseen, untouched and never to be shed light or thought upon, it is vital that this doesn't happen again and that what did happen must be averted, with that said- it means either caving in the holes, eradicating these rodents- ...or perhaps both."

With reluctance and an urge of disobedience, he merely complied as he probably had no other choice, either it meant having to choose to help a man with sinister morals, or being skinned alive by thugs. With a few seconds to think of, Raigor shrugged and merely followed the Harbinger as that man already set off. The Earthshaker followed him in his wingbeat, and soon the two would come upon a large chasm.

Many wooden contraptions help together by rope were scattered over, and if heard well- the faint noise of steel hitting rock and the chittering and squeaking of many rodents were heard in the distance. With a little sigh however, Raigor had no idea how to get down there, but was quickly answered as the Harbinger stood with its digits on the ground.

"Get on me, Raigor- let us not delay this any further." He said, patting the back on his centaur-like body as he sighed, hoping this would go over quickly. If there was anything he hated, it was people using him as a mount of sorts, yet the Earthshaker happily complied.

He trotted himself onto the Harbinger's centaur-back, and soon they took off in a quick pace to delve down in what was the rodent's mine. During the travel, Raigor held on quite tightly whilst he couldn't help but to notice all the holes and unnatural cracks in this landscape, quite honestly it was a little sad looking at it- and it made him question whether the motives of the Harbinger and both these pesky little creatures were correct, but nonetheless they soon arrived on the underground, and immediately greeted by a few dozens of rodent having equipped pickaxes and rusty swords. The rodents shivered in their boots, yet one dressed in fancy clothing and a sword too big to hold stepped forward.

"You stand before the mighty lord of the underground! Sir golden snout of the stormvermin! How dare two. filthy abominations tread my land! You shall be punish--!" 

Before he could even finish his sentence, the Harbinger had set a massive arcane bolt scouring into the so-called goldensnout, incinerated instantly. However, as that happened, the Harbinger set forth and raised his staff, only for a scouring light of a thousand screeching souls to destroy the rodent's sanity and their life with it, imploding their minds and lives within a split second. Soon, the ground was charred nearly as obsidian as the Harbinger's own body, and not a single lifeform was detected. 

The Earthshaker looked with question towards the Harbinger, “...Was that all?" He asked, but the Harbinger would shake his head, and from the many holes and cracks hundreds of the rat-like creatures would emerge to fight and battle the duo. With pickaxes, rocks and anything spiky they could find. The two were soon attempted to be overpowered, but their resistance wasn't futile. The Earthshaker's strong powers of the earth sent many running, flying and to their grave whilst the Harbinger grew more and more powerful with every arcane orb, sapping away at their intelligence as they were hit and struck, thrown at with many rocks, gems and anything they could get their hands on.

However, once the many skaven were attempting to overwhelm the two, they were soon met with a giant earthquake. With an ear-piercing sound, and a shockwave that sent mountains trembling, the rodents were eliminated within an instant as it was sent trough the chasm, the rats sent flying towards their death as it suddenly became quiet. 

Every rat must've died.

The silence was eerie, almost soothing and a bit un easing. The pain of the many strikes the Earthshaker had endured rang trough, and he couldn't help but to uncomfortably groan in the presence of the Harbinger, as the centaur-like being merely turned towards the Earthshaker.

“...Wait here, I must do something." He said, eventually using the rear of his staff to chip away at a tight entrance, which soon imploded and blocked entrances to that of which could be the artefact the two had talked about. And soon the Harbinger would sigh and do what he did before flying in, allowing Earthshaker to sit on his back. They flew quickly from the chasm and were soon to land outside of it again- by now the sun had already started dawning, and the Harbinger looked over at the Earthshaker as he sighed yet again, but merely shrugged. He had taken a few blows, and so did Earthshaker, little spots of crimson on his arms and a few on his back- however what annoyed him most was that the Harbinger recalled a certain rat-like creature throwing a sort of... liquid against him, yet soon he realized what it was as the Earthshaker stood still- staring with wide eyes to the back of the Harbinger.

It appeared that the potion had been one of arousal, his manhood quickly exposed as the thoughts lingered to his mind. Although with a mind so self-aware and powerful as the Harbinger, it was easy to resist, but this feeling simply had to be worked out as he approached the Earthshaker, who seemed equally confused and rather amused to see someone randomly get so aroused. “...You both know what's happened to me, Raigor- don't make this any harder than it already is." Said the Outworld Devourer then, taking to lying on his centaur side as his torso stood up full, looking towards the Earthshaker as he raised his hind leg.

“...We quite likely have to resolve this... issue here if I'm going to think about paying you- ...so make it yourself useful, and do me a favour." Sighed the Harbinger. But with compliance Raigor moved close, knowing well that even if he were to deny he'd get no money, and hell: to him some casual sex wasn't so bad.

The Earthshaker himself quickly removed his own top and totem, revealing the strong furry body underneath. His hands reached out for the equine manhood of the Harbinger and soon started to stroke it gently, feeling every texture and place gently as his strokes were just that, gentle. The Harbinger softly huffed in response as he held onto his staff, but soon sacked trough as he allowed himself to lay- letting Raigor take care of his manhood-problem. The Earthshaker however was quite keen on doing more than just a few strokes, and soon he'd guide the body of the Harbinger, laying him upon his back as the hands of said Harbinger moved to his own core, waiting gently for the pleasure to come.

And so, Raigor continued to stroke and to advance with gentle kisses and licks to the mighty member of the Devourer, measuring a good 1-foot-long and three inches thick, it was a cock well fit for someone with the might and power of the Harbinger, and it made Raigor motivate more to suckle and kiss the member. Advancing to taking the tip in, Raigor began to actually suck as his right hand went to play with the ball sac of the Harbinger, and the other with the butt, feeling his round rump gently as he continued. The Harbinger- in response, merely huffed and groaned as he held one of his hands close, slightly embarrassed but slightly overwhelmed by the pleasure that came from Raigor's working as well. He felt his body get warm, and his breaths being required needier as he couldn't help but to squirm a little, the feeling ecstatic as he laid back. 

The Earthshaker merely feasted on the precum that leaked into his mouth as he stripped himself down off of any clothing he had wearing, making sure he was butt-naked and ready to please or be pleased by the Harbinger. He continued to suckle and take the member in to some degree- even if barely of it fit due to the sheer size. Yet it seemed that the Harbinger enjoying it as he threw his head back and huffed, his body slightly squirming with every movement as Raigor continued. He let his tongue do the most of the work, circling around the texture and every surface of the Harbinger to tease and lubricate him, for he had better plans than just suckling- but at the same time such potions of lust could take multiple sessions, so he merely shrugged as he continued to give head. However even how resilient and strong the Harbinger could be, he soon groaned loudly as his cock throbbed, the pressure in his loins overflowing as it travelled to his tip to be released, shooting a good mouthful of seed down Raigor's mouth for him to taste and swallow- who merely responded by humming gently as he went deeper, allowing the seed to be taken in as he soon pulled it out of his mouth seconds later.

What was surprising being that the cock was still fully erect to the Earthshaker, so it merely called him to do something else. With a lick to his own fingers before sliding said fingers over his own butt, Raigor raised himself to only turn his back to the Harbinger as he slightly stuck his rear out, and immediately made the message clear by grabbing his tip and forcing it into the Earthshaker's asshole. With a slight resistance, the Harbinger grunted as his hind legs threw over the hips of Raigor, and helped him guide to riding his mighty equine manhood as it slid in, the tip plopping in as the Earthshaker soon moaned loudly. Spreading his cheeks to give the Harbinger a good view, he started to move up and down as he felt the texture ride into him and grind against the warm, throbbing and squeezing walls of Raigor Stonehoof as his own cock throbbed from the penetration as well.

“...MM-mfff..." Groaned out the Earthshaker, “...You sure know how to shake someone...!" He added then, as the Harbinger began to take more control as he was able to slightly buck his hips as well as using his hind legs to move the Earthshaker down. He chuckled darkly in response, and began to take a more dominant role as he moved up and down quicker- rutting the insides of Raigor effectively as his precum made it able to take in more. And soon, the few inches that were in became a good extra few, and so on until the Earthshaker felt the full length sit inside of him. Moaning loudly, Raigor began to jack himself off as the Harbinger fucked him, the feeling so lovely and great- even if it hurt a bit. He allowed the Harbinger to buck himself in the Earthshaker but also made himself move up and down on the cock, huffing and panting as his body grew sweaty, whereas the Harbinger grunted and groaned as his equine cock was buried deep inside. The act continued on for a good few minutes, with speeds increasing as Raigor gave in to moving as fast as he could on the cock of the Harbinger, and soon felt himself being filled up yet again as the Harbinger groaned loudly. He already felt on edge when the act began, but even after ejaculating once his second one was closely, and he filled up the rear with another mouthful of semen, effectively filling Raigor’s bum to the rim as amounts of it leaked out and slid back on the Harbingers crotch. However, that did not stop him from having some sloppy seconds- or in his case a sloppy minute as he continued to fuck Raigor, the Earthshaker obeying as the cum-covered manhood moved in and out of the Earthshaker gently, only to be pulled out whilst a bit of semen dripped out from it. Raigor got off from the Harbinger, and sat on his knees as he huffed and panted, yet what would happen next would surprise him.

The Harbinger had rolled over and laid down on his underbelly, his butt presented in all its perky glory as his half-stiff equine cock hung under it, his balls sticking out and his aroused and lewd gaze looking at the Earthshaker, “...Hmhm, I suppose a little respect to the Earth will do this world well." He said simply, in which Raigor presented by nodding with a little smirk, moving in to place his lips upon the asshole that was the Harbinger's.

Raigor began to kiss and lick the butthole, caressing its butt cheeks by using his hands to squeeze them, and his tongue moving over the manhood-hungry rear entrance of the Harbinger. His own cock throbbed with penetration- but he felt like tasting and playing a little with the hole before bestowing it with his earthly rod. Raigor began to gently tug at it with his finger and move it in and out, yet he also fingered it shortly. Kissing and licking it as the Harbinger responded with lewd moans and pants, his gaze grown with a crimson blush as Raigor soon removed his fingers, and made ready to penetrate the Harbinger with his totem.

With his penis at the ready, Raigor quickly slicked in as he was rewarded by a loose, yet lovely and warm, throbbing feeling inside as he started to move gently, feeling there was barely any resistance and no negative response from the Harbinger. He continued to rut as he soon felt his nine inches fully set in, as well as his 3-inch girth which gave the Harbinger a good fucking. He began to move at a slightly quicker pace as he felt his own cock grind against the insides of the Harbinger whilst groaning himself, him being on the dominant end as he merely looked up and said, “...Let's shake things up."

With that, he began to move faster in and out, his hips smacking against the rear of the Harbinger with slight force as the Earthshaker also felt his own cock being pleasured- it almost felt like it was a perfect fit, but it was also the anticipation and build up to this very scene as Raigor simply continued. He began to move even faster as he felt his cock shoot in and out the Devourer's rear, stretching his hole and making sure the precum lubed everything up well. His hands soon gripped the 'hips' of the Harbinger, and he allowed himself to fuck as quickly as he could- moving in and out like a blur as he groaned and grunted loudly, whilst the Harbinger laid his torso down and rested on the ground, moaning submissively with noise as he felt his prostate being used as a punching bag. 

Minutes passed with this lovely feeling, however soon Raigor felt his prime movement come to a stop as a warning heeded that his own ejaculation came forth- his lions buzzing and his tip growing more sensitive. Yet that did not stop him, he merely continued and after a little while, he soon felt his mighty seed blow deeply and strongly within the Harbinger as he emitted a strong moan, his seed travelling deeply within as spurts of it covered every inside part that was of the anus, and leaking outside a good bit too as it was much to contain. The two moaned almost in harmony, and the Harbinger soon found himself panting on the floor for a good few minutes as he felt Raigor retreat his cock from the anus, leaving the body with a smooth schlick as Raigor was quick to lay back and rest it out for a second.

The Harbinger felt his cock grew flaccid, and soon retreat in his body as he shook his head, grabbing his staff with a little tiredness and standing up straight again, the blush gone but a flustered gaze thrown over it, looking at Raigor with a slight frown- who already had dressed up and looked with a smile, removing the armband he wore at the beginning as he handed it over to the Harbinger. In exchange, the Harbinger threw a hefty bag of coins towards the Earthshaker which was used to pay off his debts.

“...This never happened." Threatened the Harbinger, and quickly flew off as the Earthshaker simply headed back in town, paying off his debts as there would be new ones soon.

 

The end.


End file.
